


Spilt

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [14]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-ficlet.  This fits this prompt:</p><p><a href="http://daebendover.tumblr.com/">daebendover</a>: "How about clumsy Agron spills the goat milk and Nasir is just like “seriously?” But Agron looks so sad and he is like “fuck it”(bc he admires his effort)he can’t stay mad at him and jumps his man and they fall on the hay and start making out while the goats roam freely kind of ingnoring the couple"</p><p>Unbeta'd so pardon any mistakes! </p><p>Also I changed the last line which didn't make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilt

Nasir lets out exasperated shout. 

"We cannot sell empty pails at market, Agron!" 

It is as if pails of milk are upset by Agron's very presence within milking barn.

Nasir rolls his eyes heavenward when Agron cringes, head lowered to peer at Nasir through his eyelashes.

"Apologies," Agron tells him in small voice like little boy. "I am too large for small milk barn and so I make mess of everything. I only make attempt to aid you in your work."

Nasir is defenseless against Agron when he is like this. Agron's humility actually shrinks him; his slumped shoulders lower still further when Nasir does not accept his apology but instead stands staring at him in fascination.

In truth he loves when Agron is like this, though he will never say words to encourage Agron's hidden boyishness.

"Agron, you are more helpful away from barn than within it!" Nasir laughs.

He places hand upon Agron's cheek. "No apologies are required, for I know your intentions were good ones."

Agron, as ever, jumps at Nasir's forgiveness with grasping hands and deep, loving kisses.

Before long they lie upon hay-strewn floor, goats strolling around them as they clutch at one another. Nasir wrestles with Agron's subligar with one hand while other hand pinches at Agron's nipples.

He waits for Agron to lift his hips and aid him in removal of clothing, then instantly Nasir begins to stroke Agron's hard cock.

Agron bites his neck and Nasir gives sharp moan which echoes through barn. 

Nasir is puzzled when Agron ceases in his attentions. He looks up to find Agron dipping finger into spilt milk with look of curiosity.

"Agron!" This time admonishment is more serious. "Do not fucking dare make attempt to use that to ease penetration!"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I edit after I post.


End file.
